Wedding Bell Blues
by broadwaybaby4205
Summary: COMPLETE! Twoshot. Contains multiple flashbacks! Pairings: ElleEmmett and KylePaulette
1. Part One

**A/N: Hello, luverly readers! I wrote this last night at 3:30 in the morning. I had three cups of coffee at 10:00 and couldn't sleep, so I decided to write this! It's for Legally Blonde the Musical and it's Elle/Emmett of course! Some of the flashbacks take place during the musical. Author's notes are bolded and flashbacks are italicized. Alrighty then! Enjoy, and please, please, please, please, PLEASE review, whether you like it or not! Please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own "Legally Blonde the Musical". Also, this oneshot includes dialogue from the musical. **

"_It's very practical. It's shampoo and conditioner in one", Emmett explained. _

"_Oh, Emmett! It's perfect!" Elle squealed. _

_As Elle pulled him in for a hug, he allowed his lips to twist into a small smile. God, he loved her so much. He sniffed and took in the sweet scent of her shiny, flowing blonde hair, and felt her velvety smooth skin against his. She was so beautiful. Perhaps, the most beautiful woman he had ever met. Almost out of nowhere, Elle abruptly pulled away from Emmett. He spun around discover Warner standing in Elle's magenta doorway. _

"_Elle, have you seen Vivienne?" Warner interrogated, as Elle simply stood there admiring him, looking like nothing but a brainless blonde. _

"_Yeah, uh, I mean no."_

"_Great, we're gonna miss our flight!" Warner shouted in a rather frustrated tone as he fled the room. _

"_Uhm, Elle?"_

_She continued to stay in her own little Warner daydream. _

"_Elle?"_

_God, Emmett loathed Warner. How could he have this power over her? Elle was so beautiful, and strong, and smart, and brilliant and wonderful, and whenever Warner was in a ten foot radius, she became nothing but another California blonde. God, and the way she looked at him. God, he wished she'd look at him like that. Like, she loved him more than anything. Like she would move three thousand miles away from her home to be with him. But, no. Girls like Elle didn't get guys like Emmett. They always got the Warner-esque guys who, although a small percent of people could see it, were simply world class jerks that didn't care about anything but their own reflection._

"_I don't know if you've noticed before, but each time Warner walks through the door, your IQ drops down to forty, maybe less," Emmett observed._

"_Hm?" Elle mumbled, coming out of her trance. _

"_Though it's hardly my business to say, could it be the real thing in your way, is the very guy you're trying to impress" Emmett continued._

"_Yes! I've been smiling and sweet, thoroughly beaten, blowing my chance, let's not chance him away, let's face him and say 'Hey Punk, let's dance!'" Elle realized. _

_Finally. Maybe she finally realized that Warner was just ruining her chances. He was distracting her and compelling her to think that she could do anything less than everything. But she still loved him. She would never love him. If she stopped loving Warner one day, there would always be someone else._

Emmett smirked at this memory. He sure was right. There was always gonna be someone else. It was never gonna be him. He thought that when they got engaged it meant she finally loved him, but apparently not.

_Emmett couldn't believe she was graduating. It seemed like just yesterday he had been queerly staring at her as she entered the gates of 'Harvard Law School' in her fuchsia ensemble. He was so proud of her, and loved her more than anything, but she still didn't know it. At least she finally got over Warner. Oh, well. He was being selfish. She deserved so much better than him anyway. She deserved someone who was successful and good-looking and smart. Someone who could give her all she ever dreamed of and more. And as much to Emmett's disappointment, that wasn't him. _

"_Oh! And if you could give me one second before we all go, Emmett Forrest please make me the happiest woman I know."Elle exclaimed as she hopped onto one knee and offered Emmett a ring placed in a miniscule black box._

_He had to be on 'Candid Camera'. Where was Allen Funt? Nowhere to be seen. Th-that meant this was real. This was real. This was reality. The only word his brain could process was 'Omigod'. _

"_Omigod!" Emmett shouted as Elle pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. _

Emmett felt a small tear fall from his eye. He wasn't good enough. She would always love Warner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle sat alone in her pink convertible, sobbing her eyes out.

_Elle sat alone in her office at "Savongo Law", the law firm in which she worked, reading through the paperwork for a case she was working on for Warner as she heard a firm knock on her door. She immediately rose and sauntered towards the door. As she swung it open. Warner stood there, with the usual conceited smirk spread across his face. _

"_Warner! I was just working on the paperwork for your case! What do you need?"Elle inquired._

"_Hey there, Pooh Bear", Warner suavely stated with a cocky smirk._

"_Elle. Call me Elle. I'm your lawyer, not your girlfriend. Now what do you need?" Elle coldly asked._

_Warner slammed the door behind him and gave Elle a sly smile. He then proceeded to push her against a wall and and began to kiss her. Elle desperately attempted to pull away, and when she had almost been successful, she heard her door fly open as Warner immediately flew ten feet away from her, and before her stood Emmett Forrest. Her fiancé and the love of her life._

"_Emmett, th-this isn't what it looks like", Elle stuttered._

_Emmett stormed out and Elle could have sworn she saw tears falling from his deep blue eyes. _

"_Warner! What are you doing?!" Elle angrily screeched._

"_Pooh Bear, we were so great together!" Warner explained._

"_Are you serious?! I'm engaged to Emmett! I love Emmett!In case you've forgotten, I refused you when you proposed! How dare you!"_

"_But-"_

"_Just get out of my office!"_

Elle brought herself back to reality as she stepped out of her car and meekly strolled toward the apartment she shared with her fiancé. He never wanted her to work with Warner in the first place.

"_Hello, Little Miss Woods Comma Elle" Emmett smiled as he kissed his fiancé on the cheek._

"_Mm, hi." Elle happily muttered, "I need to talk to you."_

"_What about?" Emmett curiously asked._

"_So, Warner came by my office today. His boss is suing him for sexually harassing her, and he wants me to defend him."_

"_What?!"_

"_I know, right?"_

"_Elle, you can't take this job!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_It's-It's just a bad idea"._

"_Emmett! Please! Warner's gonna paying me a lot, hm, say, now that I think about it, it'd be enough to pay for that hotel in Fiji you wanna stay at on our Honeymoon", Elle slyly suggested._

"_But-", Emmett rebutted._

"_C'mon Emmett! Pleeeaaassseee!"Elle pouted._

"_Fine", Emmett sighed, although he was still clearly not supporting the idea._

"_Thank you!" Elle screeched as she pulled him in for a kiss. _

Elle dug though her pink Fendi purse until she discovered her house key and slowly opened the door to reveal Emmett sitting on their couch, his eyes red and puffy.

"Emmett! Thank God you're here! Let me explain!" Elle began.

"Explain what? How you've always loved Warner and you're sorry I had to find out like this? Hm?" Emmett interrogated, his voice cracking.

"No! Look, Warner just walked into the office, and began kissing me! That was it! It was nothing!" Elle pleaded.

"That's just what you want me to think! Give me one reason to believe you!" Emmett snorted.

Elle sighed. This wasn't the way she wanted to tell him, but oh well.

_Elle had been nauseous for days. Every morning she would throw up a bare minimum of three times. She was pretty positive she had the stomach flu, but was simply confused on why it was lasting for so long. Finally, after tolerating this for a month, she decided to go see a doctor. _

"_Hello, Miss, how may I help you?" the receptionist questioned as Elle entered the office of Dr. Carbuckle. _

"_Um, my name's Elle Woods and I have a 9AM appointment" Elle explained._

"_Perfect timing, the doctor can take you back now", she informed Elle._

_And with that, Elle followed a nurse back to be checked._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Approximately one hour later, Elle had been checked over. The doctor entered the room holding a clipboard that was a nauseating shade of yellow._

"_Miss Woods?"_

"_Yes?"Elle asked._

"_You most definitely do not have the stomach flu", the Dr. Carbuckle informed her._

"First of all, I love you, and you should trust me. Secondly, I went to the doctor yesterday. I'm pregnant." Elle stated.

And with that, Emmett Forrest's heart broke. She was pregnant. They were finally going to be together forever. How could he be so naïve? She loved Warner, not him. She never would love him. And she was pregnant with Warner's child.

"Emmett. Say something."

"Well, I hope you, Warner, and Warner Huntington IV will be very happy together."

**Good? Bad? Okay? Please review! I promise I love Elle and Emmett together and I loathe Elle and Warner together, so they'll have a happy ending, no worries. This is a two parter, so the second part will be up most likely before January 7****th****. Alrighty then, push the pretty little button and review, review, review!**


	2. Part Two

**A/N: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I'm glad that most of you like it! Haha, this time I'm working on it at 2:30 in the morning. ;) Anywho, here's part two! Enjoy and please remember to review! o0o0o0o! And author's notes are bolded and flashbacks are italicized; however, there's are some phone conversations and I used italics to indicate who's speaking. **

**Disclaimer: I do nawt own "Legally Blonde the Musical"! If I did, I'd be a very happy girl, but no. I know. Boohoo. Poor me. It's so tragic I almost forgot to cry. The world's smallest violin is playing a very sad song for me. Okay, on with the story.**

"_I can't believe we're engaged!" Emmett exclaimed as he flopped on Elle's fuchsia comforter._

"_I know!" Elle screeched._

"_Emmett?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I love you. I haven't told you that yet. But, I love you. I really do"_

"_I-I love you, too. I've loved you since the day I met you and I'll love you 'til the day I die Little Miss Woods Comma Elle. You're the most beautiful, amazing, smart, hard-working-"_

_At this point, Emmett was cut off mid-sentence by the feeling of Elle's smooth pink lips on his._

"_You are too sweet!" Elle excitedly squealed._

"_Come here", Emmett grunted as he pulled her in and began fervently kissing her._

Emmett's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a firm banging on his front door. He slowly stood and sauntered toward the door. He swung it open to reveal a very pregnant Paulette before him.

"Emmett! Thank God! I gotta talk to ya!" Paulette screeched as she let herself into his and Elle's apartment.

"What do you need Paulette?" Emmett inquired in a rather depressed tone.

"How could ya not believe Elle? She loves you! She'd never cheat on you!" Paulette continued.

"I know what I saw. I walked in and Warner had her pressed up against a wall. She didn't look like she was fighting it." Emmett explained.

"But Emmett-", Paulette rebutted.

"Paulette, I'm sorry. I know what I saw. I'm not in the mood. Just leave me alone to wallow in self pity." Emmett glumly requested.

"Emmett!" Paulette yelled.

"Paulette, please!"

"No, I'm going into labor!" Paulette screeched.

"Oh, oh God, um, come on. I'll-I'll give you a ride. C'mon", Emmett stuttered as he and Paulette exited the apartment and headed towards Emmett's 1999 Jeep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paulette was finally settled into her room, waiting, with Kyle at her side in his usual brown UPS uniform and Emmett curled up in a small chair in the corner in the flannel pajama bottoms he had left the house in, paired with a gray shirt. (**A/N: Was that a run-on sentence? Oh well.)**

"Everything's gonna be alright", Kyle mumbled to Paulette, a hint of joy in his voice.

"Aw, thanks, sugar", Paulette gleefully replied as Kyle gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Emmett sat in the corner, on the verge of tears over Elle, sipping on a cappuccino. Cappuccino…

"_C'mon, Emmett, tell me what you think", Elle pleaded._

"_I told you, I don't care", Emmett retorted in an annoyed tone. _

"_You don't care about our wedding cake?" Elle pouted._

"_Of course I do!" Emmett retorted._

"_Well then, what do you think? Which flavor?" Elle hopefully questioned._

"_I'm sorry; honey, but I don't understand what the difference between white chocolate mocha cake and white chocolate cappuccino flavored cake is!"Emmett defended._

"_There's a huge difference!"Elle argued. _

"_Honey, I'm sure whatever flavor you pick will be delicious", Emmett stated._

"_But-", she interrupted. Emmett smirked at her facial expression. She was so cute when she was mad._

"_No buts. Choose a flavor and I'll love it", he insisted._

"_White chocolate cappuccino it is!" Elle decided with a huge grin spread across her face._

"_That sounds great", Emmett encouraged, silently admiring her bleach white teeth._

"Emmett, would you mind calling Elle?" Paulette questioned.

After letting out a long sigh, Emmett picked up his gray Motorola cell phone and stepped outside.

"_Hello?"_

"Elle? It's Emmett."

"_Thank God! I miss you so much! You have to let me explain!"_

"I'm not calling about that. Paulette's in labor. We're at 'Boston Memorial Hospital'".

"_I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Elle finally arrived at Boston Memorial Hospital, Paulette was already in the delivery room with Kyle. As soon as she entered the waiting room she saw Emmett curled up in the corner in his pajamas reading 'Time' magazine. Emmett looked up and allowed his eyes to pour over Elle. She was in magenta sweat pants and a light pink tank top, with her hair pulled up into a messy blonde ponytail. She was toting her usual fuchsia Fendi handbag and her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying a great deal. Additionally, if you looked very hard, you could ever so slightly tell that she was pregnant.

"Uh, Paulette just went into the delivery room. Kyle's with her", Emmett explained.

"Oh."

"H-how far along are you? You never told me?"

"Three months".

Three months. Emmett felt as if he was going to throw up. She'd been screwing around with Warner for three months. God, he felt like an idiot. How could he have ever thought she could care about someone about him?

"Emmett? Are you okay?"

Emmett realized he was beginning to cry. "Oh, um, yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay."

"You know what? No, actually. I'm not okay. I'm the polar opposite of okay."Emmett angrily shouted.

"You don't have to yell!" Elle hollered.

"Sorry. But how could you? I trusted you! I loved you more than anything!"

With those words, Elle's heart broke. Loved. He said loved. He didn't love her anymore.

"Loved?" Elle croaked, feeling nothing but pathetic for even saying it out loud.

"I still love you. Don't you even think for half of a second that I don't. But, I guess the feeling isn't mutual", Emmett explained.

"Emmett! Enough! I love you and I didn't cheat on you! I wouldn't do that to you!" Elle begged.

"So how'd Warner take the news? Is its name gonna be Muffy for a girl and Warner for a boy?" Emmett coldly questioned.

"It's a girl", Elle informed him.

"So, Muffy, then?" Emmett mocked with an icy stare.

"Stella. I'm naming OUR daughter Stella", Elle stated, looking up at Emmett.

_Elle, Emmett, and Emmett's mother, Stella, sat in a small Italian restaurant._

"_So, what do you see in my geeky son?" Stella jokingly asked. _

"_He's a nerd, but that's why we love him", Elle joked, pecking her fiancé on the cheek._

"_When's the wedding going to be?" Stella inquired._

"_A year from next week", Emmett explained._

"_So, Elle, do you want children?" Stella kindly interrogated._

"_I never really thought about it, but sure. I guess I want kids." Elle answered._

"_I've always wanted Emmett to have children. Payback" Stella smirked, "I'm just joking Emmett was a great kid" she stated as she hugged her son. _

"_If we ever have a girl, we'll name her after you", Emmett informed his mother with a smile. _

"_Stella. I like it", Elle stated_

"_Me too!" Emmett smiled as he pulled his fiancé in for a kiss._

God, he wanted so badly to believe it was his. But, no. It was Warner's.

"Just so you know, I gave Warner's case to someone else", Elle stated, her voice cracking.

"Why?"

"Because of what he did!"

"All that anger 'cause he got you pregnant? It's not like you didn't know what you were doing", Emmett bitterly stated.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Elle yelled out as she began to sob. Luckily, they were the only ones in the waiting room.

Emmett hated seeing her cry. Even after all she had done, he loathed seeing her cry more than anything. He took a deep breath, sighed, and put his arm around Elle as she sobbed into his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Emmett sat alone in the apartment he shared with Elle, although, she was not currently staying there. Paulette had given birth to a son and she was spending the night at the hospital along with Kyle.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Emmett heard his phone ring. As he reached over and picked it up, he heard a familiar voice on the other line.

"Callahan?"

"_Hello, Mr. Forrest."_

"What do you want?"

"_Calm down. I'm doing you a favor!"_

"A favor? Hmph. That's funny."

"_Listen, okay, I know about the situation between you, Elle, and Warner, and Elle never cheated on you. As much as I wish Miss Woods was sitting next to me right now, and as much as I loathe you for getting me fired, I have to admit that ratty corduroy and legally blonde deserve each other."_

"What?"

"_I'm on the prosecution team for Mr. Huntington's case and I heard him talking to a friend during a court break. He hit on Elle and she was trying to push him away when you walked in."_

Emmett slammed the phone down. Callahan was a jerk, but he sounded serious, and lying about that didn't benefit him in any way what so ever. Omigod. Emmett threw on his corduroy jacket and ran to his Jeep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle Woods was lying on the couch at Paulette and Kyle's house, crying, which wasn't any big surprise. Their daughter and son, Elle and James, were already asleep.

Ding-dong.

Elle wearily rose to her feet and trudged towards the door. When she opened it, she found Emmett standing before her in pajamas and his signature corduroy jacket.

"Wh-what do you need?" Elle whimpered.

Elle was then startled by the feeling of Emmett's lips upon hers. After a few seconds, she reluctantly pulled away.

"Emmett?"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. It's just I never could really grasp the concept that you loved me and not Warner, and when I saw you, and him, it just made sense, so I chose to believe it. But, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, and I'm so happy that we're going to have a baby together."

Now, it was Elle's turn to cut Emmett off with a long passionate kiss.

"I love you, Emmett Forrest."

"And, I love you too Little Miss Woods Comma Elle, and I love you too Stella", Emmett firmly stated, rubbing his fiancé's stomach, as Elle giggled.

"Let's go home", Emmett suggested, putting his arm around his fiancé, as both allowed their lips twisted into a smiles.

**A/N: Alrighty, folks! I hope you liked it! That's the end! But, if you guys want me to write an epilogue, I will. Now press the pretty, shiny little button and let me know what you think. Please and thank you!**


End file.
